the akatsuki are in my living room!
by heart153
Summary: hey read and review this is an OC type fanfiction rating subject to change
1. Chapter 1

THE AKATSUKI ARE IN MY LIVING ROOM!

**Ok this is my first fanfic soo please be nice and don't forget to write a review! **  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own naruto but I do own my OC Amaya.<strong>

"Bye mom"! I yelled as the car drove away my parents were going on a 3 months' vacation to get away from each other. They were having some troubles and thought getting away from each other would be the solution but I think it was ME that was the problem not each other so I had the house all to myself. It was starting to rain and I thought there might be thunder so I turn on the TV to the new episode of my favorite Anime naruto. When all of a sudden there was a bright flash of light coming from my TV and when my vision clears I see the AKATSUKI in a pile in my living room.

What is the first thing I do well I scream of course. Then I hop onto the couch I was sitting on and am finally noticed by hidan. "**WHO THE HELL ARE YOU"! AND WHERE THE HELL ARE WE"! **He yelled almost blowing my eardrums out. "OW" I yelled "why the hell are you yelling?" "And you are in Canada British Colombia to be exact and I am the hell Amaya." "Tobi is a good boy and Tobi would like you to get off Tobi now" Tobi says from the bottom of the dog.

I think 'poor Tobi/madara being on the bottom of a dog pile is not fun while' I am thinking this everyone had got up and circled me and my couch that I am currently standing on...still. "OH SHIT!" I yell. 'Cause they were all getting ready to tackle me but before they can do that I jump off and run into the kitchen but I am followed by them all while pain is yelling "get her" we run around in circles for about 15-20 seconds 'cause face it i am slow. They corner me and pain says "OK you have 2 options you can live and answer some questions or you can die right now and trust me when -yes when not if- we kill you it will be pain full and slow". "Umm OK I pick option one 'cause to be frank I don't wanna die" I say.

"Now ask away but first are you hungry 'cause I am". "Yes we are a bit hungry but one of us has to be there at all times to watch you cook to make sure you don't poison us" Pain said "well you can all watch 'cause the table is in the kitchen" I say "now come on let me through". "no we will go first to make sure you don't make a break for it" pain says. "OK" I say 'cause obviously they did not notice the back door when they were chasing me suckers.

So we all start upstairs they still don't notice the door and when I am about to go past it I run to it and open the door and look behind me yelling "see you later suckers"! and go into my yard. And through my back gate to the school I get to the playground 'cause they are still staring in shock from there spot at the top of my stairs until Tobi says "Tobi thinks we should go after the tiny girl that escaped" which made them all start running toward me. I get to the park and am thanking god when I see some parents who think I am a little girl. 'Cause I am like only 4'9 which at times is a disadvantage but in times like these it's an advantage 'cause parents will believe me and try to help me no matter what.

I run to the nearest parent I see which is a couple having a picnic with their two kids I say "please help me some people are chasing me". and the mom asked "where are they honey and why are they chasing you? Are they chasing you because they kidnapped you from you're house and tried smuggling you on a boat to japan for unthinkable things but you escaped from the boat and they saw you and now are chasing you and you are now desperately asking/begging for help". "Yes yes let's go with that" I say "OK then honey can you point them out to us" the dad asks. "Yes and I point towards them cause they are just standing there looking at me.

"Oh they do look like the kind of weirdo's that would try child smuggling don't worry i will go make them leave" the dad says "honey can you call the police"? "Yes dear" the lady says getting a cellphone from somewhere. The man gets up and goes over to the akatsuki.

**THIRD PERSON POV**

"Excuse me I am going to have to ask you to leave the poor little girl alone and leave before the police come" the man who's name is apparently Paul says to the akatsuki but Deidaradid not like that "we don't care about the police whoever that hell that is, un don't you know who we are, yeah"

Hey this is the first chapter r and r please thx i give out cookies for them!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto but I do own my OC Amaya  
>A very big thank you to <strong>silferdeath for my very first review and this story is not just gonna be <strong>_**FUNNY **_**its gonna be as epically funny as I can make it! And hopefully I don't just epically fail like my first attempt at this story so to all of you at home hanging onto my every word at home please keep reading and don't kill me if you don't like it.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**RECAP:**

**THIRD PERSON POV**

"Excuse me I am going to have to ask you to leave the poor little girl alone and leave before the police come" the man who's name is apparently Paul says to the Akatsuki but Deidara did not like that "we don't care about the police whoever that hell that is, un! Don't you know who we are, yeah"!  
>END OF RECAP<p>

**THIRD PERSON POV**

"Um yes you are child smugglers and I am the person stopping you from smuggling that little girl." He Pointed towards Amaya "so please leave at once! " "Also the police are the law here in B.C." "So I suggest you either leave or wait till the police come and get arrested now I'm being fair so goodbye." Paul said. "NO! You listen we take the girl you leave or you're family dies, un!" Deidara said to Paul.

And as if to prove his point Tobi appears beside Amaya and Paul's family he did it so fast he was like a...like a...well like a ninja! Which he technically is but still he should not be allowed to do be that fast outside the naruto universe. It's just not right! He then proceeded to pick Amaya up throw her over his shoulder and do that speedy runny thing ninjas do. They left with her and got back to her house before the cops showed up.

**Amaya's POV**

I heard Deidara yell **"****NO! You listen we take the girl you leave or you're family dies, un!"** Then all of a sudden Tobi appears beside me throws me over his shoulder! And drags...well carries me back to my house all before the police who should have been there already show up! They tie me to a chair in my kitchen and Pain says "for that little stunt I think I will have Itachi here show you his sharingan."

"Oh I already know about the sharingan it's his family's kekkei genkai." I let slip accidently "oops did I say that out loud? "Yes why yes you did now I have a question **HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT?" **Pain and Itachi yell at the same time.

I guess I find that funny somehow and burst out laughing then tobi says "why did tiny girl run and why is tiny girl laughing also how much does tiny girl know?" And I answer "well tobi tiny girl ran because tiny girl was scared she was gonna die. Also tiny girl is laughing because tiny girl somehow found pain and Itachi speaking at the same time funny why? I don't know and to answer the last question I know _**everything**_tobi _**everything**_from how to kill Hidan to your little secret and if I don't get mad and **SOMEBODY **hands me my medicine so I DON'T DIE!

**END OF CHAPTER 2 **

**Ok guys/gals hope you liked chapter 2 again review and I will be a happy writer oh and I forgot to say this at the beginning but here you go silferdeath for being my only reviewer so far have a cookie *throws a cookie to silferdeath* there you go what i promised the people who reviewed a cookie!  
><strong>


End file.
